Life As A Monster
by Johanna Leiro
Summary: SUMMARY: Kanda is a vampire, Allen is a Demon. They are both new to "Hex Academy", a school for "juvenile" monsters, beasts, and newly added, vampires. Rated T for all of my 'rainbowtastic' language.(just to be safe,)
1. BLOOD?

WOOT! Hopefully this is a good one…. Unlike some of my other ones… So sorry for not posting this sooner, I have been grounded for my grades in school, I have been able to earn internet time by doing chores, and I am allowed to type this in Word… so I am so happy that I can type this! Soo, I will stop my semi-rambling and get on with this show! Ooh! Before I forget, I own nothing of –Man, anyways, on with this show!

ALLEN POV

Cold, dark, cobalt blue eyes locked onto my silver ones. "BaKanda," I say, knowing it would just piss him off even more. I know it pissed him off, but the look in the samurai's eyes, was he… hurt by what I said? He didn't retaliate, so I was really worried then._ Uhm, why doesn't Kanda retaliate?_ I took another glance at Kanda's eyes, and the look disappeared. I glanced to the side, dodging various students' stares._ Great, two hours into the day, and I'm already getting into a fight. And it's my first day here, too!_

KANDA POV

"MO-YA-SHI," I countered, sneering as I stressed every syllable the way the Silverette hated oh, so much. I despised the name that this fucking child had given me. All of the stares the smaller brats were giving us was just pissing me off even more.

My eyes widened at what happened next. All I saw on Allen's slender body were slashes, gashes, stabs, cuts, and bruises. He coughed up blood and collapsed, all but unconscious, he opened his eyes for a brief moment before mouthing incoherent words. My instincts react instead of letting me think this through, and the next thing I know, I am running to get him to the nurse's office. I feel him go limp, probably from loss of blood. _Blood._ I thought, shaking my head in disgust. _ Why him? Why the Moyashi? Why his blood? Oh, damn my soul, am I wanting to drink the Moyashi's blood? _I noticed how his silver hair trembled as I ran, and how it was tinged a burgundy-red color, and clumped together with blood. His blood smelled of rust and salt, and had an interesting flowery undertone. I noticed the nurse's office was just ahead, and my heart rate slowed down. _ Was I worried? About the god-damned Moyashi?_ I thought furiously. My fangs extended, and I clamp my jaws shut, not wanting to bite the Silverette. When I arrived, the nurse was treating a smaller child with a scraped knee.

"I am bus-" she started before I interjected in a low growl, "I don't give a damn; this fucking Moyashi is bleeding out in front of me." That caught her attention. "K-Kanda, what happened?" she stuttered, and looked past me into a mirror that was supposed to be reflecting the Moyashi and I, but reflected only the nurse. Her gaze returned to the injured teenager I held; it was a face full of fear. For a moment my mind drifted to the possibilities that the lack of reflection might have meant about the Silverette, but I had more pressing issues at the moment; like stopping the nurse's panic attack before she became incapable of helping her patient. "Nurse Kirsten, please go get gauze, medical scissors, medical tape, gloves, pain killers, and four bottles of hospital-grade disinfectant." I say, trying to sound as calm as possible, but still ending up snapping at her. The fear left the nurse as duty and instinct took over her. She swiftly left to gather the supplies, and in only a moment she was back for more instructions. "I also need plenty of towels and blankets, for the bleeding." I say, rushing to put the fragile child down. I needed to start cleaning his injuries. I started on the deepest wounds, putting the disinfectant on the ugly gashes. The child screamed, not of pain, no. His cry was nothing short of pure agony. I had only just met the foolish teenager, yet I felt tear stinging my eyes. I didn't believe it was possible for me to cry. Guilt pricked at my heart as I continued cleaning his injuries. I don't understand why I felt guilt. I should have been used to shit like this by now. And again, the Moyashi was just a stranger. "Nurse Kirsten, I need a towel. Quickly."

ALLEN POV

I screamed in agony, the liquid on my chest burnt like hell, and I personally knew how that felt. For a short time I had been unconscious, but now I was fully awake and in pain. Tears mingled with blood ran down my face. Felling an increase of pressure on my chest, I found the strength to look at what was hurting me. It was none other than Kanda. The pain had me hallucinating, though because he appeared to be crying. "W-why are yo-" My voice failed, and I began coughing. When I felt it safe enough, I removed my hand from my mouth only to see blood covering my white glove. "I-internal bleeding, it's been worse, though."

The man leaned towards down towards me and I froze, blushing. "Are you a Sheeroni**? You have no reflection." Kanda curiously whispered. I blushed even more when I had felt his warm breath against my face. I then noticed his face. He had long fangs, and his eyes were a glowing cold metallic blue. The hair surrounding these startling features was a blue comparable to that of an ocean. Those qualities belonged only to one group. The man in front of me had to be a Vampire from the Kanda clan; enemies to Ruxa family demons. Had I been wiser, I would have lied. Instead, I nodded slightly. "What are you?" he whispered cautiously. In the same tone of voice I whispered "Demon. From the Ruxa clan," The vampire nodded and drew back. "Show me." He replied bluntly, and he turned to get a bottle of medicine. "But before you do, take two of this." He must have seen the distrust in my face, because shortly after that he said, "It's just something to numb the pain." I took the bottle, and popped two of the bitter-tasting pills into my mouth and swallowed them. "Ouuch," I moaned quietly as I sat up against the wall, and realized he had finished bandaging me. My arm was bandaged as well; the arm that I had 'burnt in a fire' so long ago. "I don't need a bandage on my burnt arm, it's a scar, but thank you for caring." I said. The pain started to go away. I took some medical scissors, and cut the gauze, revealing the red, malformed, skin. "Now time to show my eyes off," I muttered in a tired voice as I let the silver in my eyes melt away. An angry, beautiful blood-red color came in its place. "Believe me now?" I suddenly groaned, pain jabbing at my sides, I gritted my teeth, and said, "Care to prove what you are, BaKanda?" My voice sounded airy and weak, like I was in pain. Exactly how I don't want my speech to sound around a vampire. Kanda moved quickly, and simply puts my wrist up to his lips and bites. I watched as he drank my blood, and I stifle a moan. Not of pain, but of ecstasy from the toxins in his fangs. His eyes snapped open, and he stopped, removing his teeth. The bite marks disappeared almost immediately. His eyes had a bloody, red-hue to it. "You actually thought my blood tasted good? OH MY DEAR FATHER! AM I READING YOUR MIND?" I screamed, slightly lightheaded, and stood up, only to be pushed down by none other than _Kanda, drinking my blood, yet again. _"What the he-" a moan interrupting me. I felt heat cover my face, as I moaned again, louder this time, but that was before everything went black. All I heard right before I passed out, was Kanda, saying, "Moyashi?" in a worried tone as he picked me up.

KANDA POV

_I couldn't resist. His blood tasted better than anything else I have ever had, even__** soba.**_ When he went limp, I stopped drinking his blood, worried. "Nurse K-Kirsten?!" I yelled...

xXx This three week time lapse is too kawaii for you to view, so it has left, sorry! xXx (( start here, tori))

He has been in a coma for three weeks, two days, seven hours, twelve minutes, twenty-eight seconds, twenty-nine seconds. Thirty seconds. I don't know why I count, I just do. I am waiting on a chair, by the end of his hospital bed, in his room at the hospital, waiting for him to wake up. Finally, he stirred, his eyes squeezing closed, as if to block any light creeping into his vision. Hope rose in me before I beat it down. "Nrrgh… Kanda?" he mumbled, his accent slurring his groggy voice. I stiffened, staying silent. Moyashi's eyes opened, they were an interesting purple-ish silver hue now, almost lavender. He blinks, and they flash a violent copper before reverting to the normal silver pigmentation that they have under normal circumstances. I was slightly amazed by the color spectrum of his eyes. "What?" he asked, curiously, as his eyes turned into a steely, molten, blue color. "Your eyes," I started "they change colors, according to your emotions, right?" I asked, a little bit confused. "And, before you ask, your eyes are a steely, molten, blue color, so that is why I asked…" I stammered; my cheeks dusted a pale pink. Moyashi just replies smugly in one simple word, "So?" his eyes flashed a stunning emerald green as he smirked. "You know, that fucking smirk of yours is fucking annoying!" I say, a little pissed off at the silverette. "You may have been mortally wounded, but I could have left you to die in that school, goddamn brat." I continued. "I'm not a freaking brat!" he shouted, furious. "Sayonara, Chibi-Baka-Moyashi." "Don't fucking call me that!" he yelled. I stood up to walk out, but stumbling and falling onto the floor. "The heck?" he shouted, blushing as I cursed a little loudly, at the fact I had given so much blood to the young teen.

xXx FOUR DAY TIME LAPSE! xXx

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" We both shouted at the same time, bewildered by what we had just heard.

"I said, that you will be transferred to Hexitomarite* Academy. It is a school for monsters, and you will need uniforms in or-" I cut the man off, "I know what the hell you said, it was rhetorical." I snapped. "But, why?" I heard Moyashi say behind me, his voice sounded pained, like his wounds were bothering him again.

"You both revealed your species secret in front of a human, therefore, you have put a target on every Sheeroni's** back. Your insolence shall not be tolerated, so you have been enrolled in Hexitomarite Academy, in Europe."

~~Chapter One, End! ~~

AUTHOR'S NOTES!

* Yes, I made it up… They will just nickname it Hex Academy.

** Yes, once again, sheer imagination! This is the name for the entirety of the monster community in my mind, I really am crazy.

If you are reading this idiotic plot bunny, I would appreciate some reviews! Thanks to Ratlah for beta-ing this for me! You are the best!

Hopefully I can get the 2nd chappie up soon!


	2. School, friends, and pranks

Jo: Chapter 2~!

THANK YOU TO: clio1111 for being my first review EVER! Lol, I'm that much of a fail that these reviews really inspire me to write more! Oh, and people I will add backstory in the next few chappies, I know Allen and Kanda are a bit OOC, I apologize for the bending of the personalities… but I came up with this at like 4:00 am! And I'm 13! Give me some slack on the paragraphing, and wording and other crap like that, it will be fixed as I am working on it a lot, but thank you all for your reviews -gives 10,000 'thank-you' cookies- And thanks to Yuu-Pon for helping me soooooo much on continuing this fanfic! OOH! And PoisonousDemon, Sheeroni is the whole community of monsters, crap like that.. PS love the name and thanks for all of your reviews!

Well, I shall now commence the chappie now that I am done rambling…

DISCLAIMER: Well…Just…OH I DON'T KNOW! DGM IS NOT MINE; IT IS THE ALMIGHTY KATSURA HOSHINO-SENSEI'S!

ALLEN POV

As I pulled the jacket over my usual dress shirt and tie, and winced as it grazed over my scarred arm, not liking the way it felt on the skin. I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Kanda, noticing he still hadn't tied his hair in its usual high ponytail, much less waken up. I smirked, I'd been up since dawn, and he was sleeping, how can he still be sleeping?! I decided to play a small trick on him. "Yuu, oh, Honey Buns, wake up.." I cooed calmly, a light blush covering my cheeks.

I was surprised by his reaction. He raised his hand to cup my cheek, and the other to bring my face close enough to his, that I felt his unnaturally warm breath. I drew away, making his half-closed eyes snap open and he shot up, his blue-black hair flowing around his beet red face like a curtain. "The hell was I doing?" he mumbled, barely audible to my ears.

"What the….Were you going to kiss me?" I mumbled in the Ruxa tongue, so Kanda wouldn't understand. He glared at me, "WHAT THE FUCK, MOYASHI?!" he yelled at me, but I barely heard him as my eyes discreetly traced the contours of Kanda's shirtless figure. I drew my eyes up, blushing slightly.

KANDA POV

I had been sleeping peacefully when I thought I was dreaming, it was an odd dream though, because I reached up my arm to pull the Moyashi's face closer to mine, as if I were to kiss him, my lips slightly parted, until he suddenly drew away, THAT was when I realized that that WASN'T a dream. My eyes snapped open, and I shot up in embarrassment.

"The hell was I doing?" I mumbled, hoping that the Moyashi wouldn't hear me. After I had said that, the next thing I heard was gibberish, probably Moyashi speaking in his Clans' tongue. I shot him a glare that made death look like the best option, and that is what made me snap like a twig under someone's foot. "WHAT THE FUCK, MOYASHI?!" I screamed, a blood red blush covering my face as I noticed he was scanning me over and forced the blush back as his eyes drew back up to my face, I smirked, he was blushing. "What, like what you see, Moyashi?" I taunted, beginning to stretch. Wait, what am I doing? Am I trying to seduce the Moyashi? Oh, holy mother of hell, I am going insane, why the hell would I even like the damned Moyashi? What the hell? Oh god, it's his blood. It's messing with my head. That has to be it! I chuckled enigmatically, and that chuckle grew into full-scale laughter.

The Moyashi gawked at me like I had gone senile, but smirked, "PFFFTT!" and burst out giggling himself. W-Why ar-are we e-even lau-laughing?" he stuttered, trying to stop laughing and failing miserably. By the time he finished his laughing fit, I had finished dressing, and was fighting my hair into a high ponytail with the hairband, and it snapped.

"GODDAMMIT! THAT WAS MY LAST ONE!" I cursed, obviously pissed off by the now broken hairband. It was obvious that I had gone through plenty of hairbands in my lifetime. I watched as the Moyashi dug through his things, and tossed me an unopened package of hairbands, "Che, why do you even carry these around?" I asked the silverette accusingly.

He shot me a sickly sweet smile and took the hairbands out of my hands, pulled one off, and tied his hair in the navy band. He honestly looked kind of cute with the little spiky bit of hair that stuck in the low ponytail.

"Weirdo," I muttered, and I noticed his eyes, they were a flashy blue-purple mixture...I'd never seen that before, not even in the art my 'legal guardian' Frois Tiedoll made.

All of a sudden, I hear the small teen let out a strangled cry of pain, and I whipped my head towards the noise and found Allen doubled over, holding his scarred arm.

ALLEN POV

I don't know why I just kept laughing, but I did. I glimpsed up, just in time to see Kanda snap his black hairband, cursing rather loudly. I decided to be a polite gentleman, and give him a package of navy blue ones, that ironically matched his hair color perfectly. When he asked me why I carried the bands around with an aggravated "Che." my eye twitched and I opted to give him one of my sweetest smiles, and tie my white tresses into a low ponytail. I concocted a plan inside of my head, to essentially piss Kanda off.

Abruptly, I grabbed my left arm and let out a small cry, hoping it sounded like I was in pain. I was trying my best not to laugh, and doubled over. " Th-the look on your face!" I burst out, wiping tears away from my face..

"MOYASHI, YOU SEROIUSLY PISS ME OFF!" the samurai yelled at me, as I snickered hysterically.

~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2: END!~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry about the minor cliffie, but I have run out of time for this at the moment! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!


End file.
